


Retrograde

by theelderfish



Series: Angst and Fluff Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, The Elder Scrolls - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Day 2: Memory Loss, F/F, Implied Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theelderfish/pseuds/theelderfish
Summary: Ralasa frowned, swallowing a mouthful of tea. “Who are you, again?”For Day 2 of apocrypha-prompts OC Angst and Fluff Week.





	Retrograde

“Who are you?” 

Dinara smiled, easing down into a stool. She unpacked her basket methodically, revealing each piece of medical equipment to Ralasa’s lidded eyes. She ignored the chill that licked her spine when she changed the pillows, throwing the bloodied ones into the far corner of the tent. 

“How are you feeling?” Dinara whispered, briefly holding their hands together. Ralasa frowned at their hands, tiredly squeezing back before letting go. 

Ralasa eyed her, “My breathing has been stilted recently,” her eyes closed, “I’ve no idea why.” 

“I have something for that.”

Dinara watched Ralasa fall into a doze before moving to measure out the anaesthetic and medicine powder. She set aside a pot to boil, throwing in some tea leaves. 

It was easy to slip both powders into the tea, gently rubbing Ralasa’s forehead.

“You act like a nanny,” Ralasa murmured, easing upwards at Dinara’s gentle coaxing, “as if I need another.” 

Dinara sighed, staring pointedly at the cauterised holes in Ralasa’s torso, “If you say so, Ralasa.”

Ralasa frowned, swallowing a mouthful of tea. “Who are you, again?” 

There were linens that needed cleaning, swords she should sharpen, dents she needed to bang out from armour. There were worried people she needed to ward away, a crying Netch she needed to calm, a dummy with red hair to burn...

Dinara sighed, helping Ralasa back down. “I’m your wife, Nerevarine.” 


End file.
